


Shadow on the Moon

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2000.





	Shadow on the Moon

Jim unlocked the door to the loft and entered quietly, using Sentinel senses to make his way through the dark room instead of turning on a light. Automatically listening for the sound of his guide's heartbeat, he was surprised to find that its familiar, reassuring sound emanated from an unlikely location.

Focusing his eyes on the source of the cold draft that snaked its way through the space between the partially open balcony doors, he could see a huddled figure standing next to the balcony railing. Blair stood staring out into the night, shivering constantly with his mismatched socks, sweatpants, and long sleeve t-shirt providing an inadequate defense against the cold.

Jim snatched the afghan from the back of the living room couch and headed outside. "Chief?" he called before moving forward to wrap the afghan around his young friend.

Blair sighed in response to the welcome warmth. "Thanks, Jim," he murmured.

"Lost in thought, buddy?"

Blair laughed softly. "Yeah, sorta. Scary place to be?"

As Jim chuckled quietly, Blair spared a glance at the man behind him, then swung his gaze back to the skies above Cascade.

"It's kinda cold for you to be out here, Chief. What's up?" Jim asked, with just a touch of concern.

Blair leaned back into his partner, reveling in the additional warmth he provided. He gestured with one hand toward the sky. "I didn't think I'd get to see it, but the sky cleared up just in time. Watch as the moon slips through the earth's shadow."

To Jim's amazement, the full moon that had hung low in the night sky during his drive home had changed in shape and color. As he watched, the moon's last white sliver was swallowed up in darkness, and it took on a crimson shade.

"I forgot about the eclipse," Jim admitted, reaching forward to place his hands on his partner's shoulders as he continued to stare into the night sky.

"It's a special one," Blair whispered, eyes on the heavenly display.

"Why is that, buddy? Haven't you seen an eclipse before?"

"Yeah, I have. Lots of them."

"So, what's so special about this one?"

Blair leaned back to look up into Jim's face. "I got a letter from my mom today," he began, folding and unfolding the paper in his hands almost reverently.

"Is everything okay?"

"She's fine," came Blair's quick reassurance. "It's just, well, she said that she'd be out on the hotel balcony watching the eclipse tonight. It's so cool that, no matter how far apart we are right now, we're both looking at the same moon."

The two men stood in companionable silence until Jim heard Blair's soft sigh.

"Did she send her phone number?" Jim asked softly.

"Yeah, she did, but..." Blair's voice trailed away.

"Call her," Jim encouraged, hearing the longing in his partner's voice.

Blair shook his head. "A long distance call to South America would cost way too much."

Jim sighed in fond exasperation. "Sandburg." He released his guide and moved swiftly and purposefully back inside the loft. After a few seconds he returned with the phone in his hand.

Blair looked down at the phone, wide eyed, as Jim held it out.

"Call her," Jim insisted with a smile, placing the phone in Blair's hand. "My treat."

Blair hesitated. "Are you sure?"

At Jim's nod, Blair checked the number, then bounced on the tips of his toes as he dialed.

"Room 312, please," Blair requested. "Hi, mom?" he said excitedly. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Jim took a last look at his partner before closing the balcony doors and heading upstairs. The beaming smile on Blair's face was all the thanks that he needed.


End file.
